


If you want to go to Heaven

by HandsBruised



Category: No Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-30
Updated: 2016-08-30
Packaged: 2018-08-12 01:29:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7915123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HandsBruised/pseuds/HandsBruised
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Un train raté<br/>Une rencontre<br/>La nuit<br/>Et tout ces flashs...</p>
            </blockquote>





	If you want to go to Heaven

Je bouscule violemment la personne devant moi avec mon sac trop large que je n'arrive pas à maitriser. Je n'ai pas le temps de m'arrêter pour m'excuser vraiment, je continue à courir et je jette un :  
\- Désolé !  
Avec la tête tournée vers lui. Un jeune homme en short, une briquette de jus de fruit dans la main, la paille dans la bouche. Je frôle une autre personne, à courir sans regarder devant moi. L'horloge géante au dessus de moi m'indique vingt-et-une heure neuf. Je ne vais jamais l'avoir. Je n'arrive même plus à courir. Je trottine, mon énorme sac plaqué contre moi, ma valise bringuebalant derrière. Je pense à mon ordinateur dedans. Peut être que le mouvement va réparer le disque dur, qui sait. Ça avait marche la dernière fois.  
Même si ma vie en dépendait, je ne pourrais pas courir. Je veux dire, ma vie en dépend, là. Et rien à faire. Je ne peux pas.  
Parfois je fais des cauchemars ou je suis incapable de courir, et petit à petit de bouger. Quelque chose est en train de m'arriver et j'essaye de me débattre, mais je n'y arrive pas. Je ne bouge pas. J'ai l'impression d'être englué dans quelque chose invisible aux autres. Ça me rend malade.  
Sur l'escalier roulant qui mène aux quais, j'ai l'impression que je vais être malade. M'évanouir ou vomir. Il est trop bondé pour que j'avance, ça me laisse dix secondes pour souffler et pour chercher frénétiquement mon billet de train dans toutes les poches de mon jean avant de me rapeller qu'il est dans ma poche arrière de jean, arrondi par mes fesses. Voiture 8, place 67.  
Je ne vais pas l'avoir de toute façon. Qu'est ce que ça peut faire.  
Je maudis les personnes qui se pressent en haut de l'escalier. Pou. Ssez. Vous. Poussez vous avant que je vous roule dessus avec ma valise.  
Je reprends ma course. Je cherche le panneau. Je ne vois pas mon train dessus, je n'arrive plus à lire correctement, je ne sais plus lequel c'est, je vais pleur...  
Voie 14.  
Je cours. Je ne vois plus rien. Ne t'étale pas sur le carrelage en brisant tes rêves, tes reins et ton ordinateur. Je ne peux plus courir. J'y arrive pas, rien ne se passe quand j'essaye. Je cours, on dirait un personnage de dessin animé qui essaye de passer inaperçu en marchant sur la pointe des pieds, les bras écartés. Mon sac me fait mal.  
Je vois le train sur le quai. Je l'ai, je l'ai ! Je...  
Il se met en mouvement.  
Naaaaaaan..............  
C'est pas ... Juste...  
Je vais vomi-pleurer. Ça va tout sortir en même temps.  
Je m'effondre au bord du quai. Avec ma valise, mon sac et mes fesses. Tout par terre.  
J'ai raté le dernier train pour rentrer chez moi.  
Je m'agrippe à mon sac trop grand comme si c'était un doudou. Faut pas que je pleure. Faut que j'aille me renseigner sur l'heure de celui de demain.  
Mais dans cinq minutes. Là j'ai tellement chaud et je me sens tellement mal que je ne sais pas si je vais vomir, pleurer ou m'évanouir.  
J'ai super envie d'appeler ma maman, aussi. Mais elle va m'engueuler si je lui dis que j'ai raté le train.  
\- Ça va ?  
Je redresse la tête. C'est le garçon que j'ai bousculé tout à l'heure. Il fait du bruit en avalant son jus de pomme à la paille. Je me demande si je pleure sans m'en rendre compte, ou si je suis tout rouge ou tout pale ou simplement tout mignon, assis par terre dans la gare avec ma veste brodée et mon parfum de désespoir.  
\- Et bien pas trop, en fait.  
\- T'as raté ton train ?  
\- Ouais.  
\- - T'en veux ?  
Il me tends sa brique de jus de fruits. Je la considère. J'ai envie de beaucoup d'eau froide et d'un plan. Pas de jus de pomme tiède.  
\- Non merci.  
Il hausse les épaules, aspire la fin de sa briquette puis l'écrase dans sa main avant de la lancer vers la poubelle. Elle tombe par terre à coté, mais il s'en fiche. Il dit :  
\- J'ai raté le train, moi aussi.  
\- Tu ne courais même pas.  
Je commence à me recomposer. J'enlève ma veste brodée, la fourre dans mon sac pour avoir moins chaud. Je me remet debout. Il faut que j'aille à l'accueil, changer mon billet. Que je prenne mes dispositions, quoi. Au lieu de chouiner pour que tout s'arrange. Il a été prouvé que dans 95% des cas, ce n'est pas très efficace.  
\- Non. Je pensais que le train était à 27, pas à 12.  
\- Il arrive à 27.  
\- Voilà. Je me suis trompé.  
Il n'a pas l'air de quelqu'un qui prend le train. Il est en short et tee-shirt, les mains dans les poches, un sac mou en tissu indien très abîmé passé en bandoulière. Il a plutôt l'air de se promener.  
Je soulève mon énorme sac, repasse les courroies autour de moi. Peut-être qu'il y a un autre train plus tard. Ou avec des changements ou je ne sais pas quoi. Un moyen de rentrer chez moi ce soir. Je vais vers l'accueil, il me suit comme par hasard, marchant quelques pas derrière, les mains dans les poches.  
Il n'y a pas de train avant le lendemain matin, à 5h45. Le billet coûte trois fois le prix du mien, qu'ils ne vont même pas me rembourser. C'est pas juste, pas juste... C'est de ma faute mais c'est quand même pas juste. J'hésite un peu, ma carte dans la main. Il doit y avoir des covoiturages, mais... Quand ta mère te répète toute ton adolescence que si tu fais du stop ou équivalent, tu finiras violé-pendu-coupé en morceaux au fond d'un bois... Ça finit par te marquer.  
Je paye. Ma carte à le goût bon de ne pas refuser la transaction. Lui derrière moi demande la même chose, d'une voix nébuleuse de personne pas tout à fait là. Je l'attend, je ne sais pas pourquoi. Il glisse le billet dans son sac, je fixe le mien en espérant que l'heure inscrite dessus va changer, ou que le temps va accélérer sans que je ne demande rien.  
\- Bon. A demain ?  
Il me fait un signe de la main. 5h45. Il y a des métros à cette heure là, même ? Il rentre chez lui, il va pouvoir revenir, demain ? Je serre mon sac contre moi même si les courroies me scient l'épaule, je demande tout à trac :  
\- Tu rentres chez toi ?  
Il se tourne à nouveau vers moi en oscillant. Drôle de personne. Il glisse la main dans son sac, farfouille.  
\- Non.  
\- C'est trop loin ?  
\- Voilà.  
Il extrait une autre briquette de son sac. Jus de raisin.  
\- T'es sur que t'en veux pas une ?  
Ça me fait sourire, bizarrement. Il y a des personnes qui sont tellement normales qu'elles en deviennent bizarre. Comme des personnes qui auraient entendues parler des autres mais qui n'en aurait jamais vu pour de vrai.  
\- C'est gentil, non merci. Ou est-ce que tu vas, alors ?  
\- Dormir. Enfin, pas tout de suite. Bientôt.  
\- Mais ou ?  
Il regarde autour de lui, comme si tient d'ailleurs, dormir, mais ou ? Il allait bien quelque part, non ? Il allait au hasard ?  
\- Il y a une auberge de jeunesse juste devant la gare.  
C'est aussi simple que ça, alors ? Il se siffle la moitié de la briquette en quelques secondes, avec ce bruit caractéristique qui me ramène à l'école primaire.  
\- Tu dors ou, toi ?  
Bah, j'sais pas. A l'auberge de jeunesse, j'imagine. Plutôt qu'allongé par terre dans la gare. Tout à l'heure il me suivait, maintenant c'est mon tour, j'imagine.  
\- Tu me montrerai ou elle est, cette auberge ?  
\- Si tu veux.  
Il n'a pas l'air dubitatif, plutôt neutre. Comme s'il était au dessus d'absolument tout le reste. Je ne parviens pas à comprendre s'il vit dans une variante extrêmement simple de notre monde, ou si au contraire il réfléchit à tellement de choses, il et tellement ailleurs et tellement plus loin que c'est ça qui lui donne cet air détaché. Rêveur.  
Je replace les courroies de mon sac pour qu'elles scient un peu moins mon cou. On y va, alors ? On y va. Moi tirant mes affaires, lui sifflant son jus de raisin, sans se parler ni se connaitre. On y va.  
On échange nos prénoms par hasard, en payant nos lits à l'accueil de l'auberge. Il passe un moment à chercher des pièces au fond de son sac ou elles sont en vrac. Il paye les dix-huit euros en petite monnaie, sans qu'apparaisse sur son visage la panique qui défigurerait le mien dans la même situation. Je me demande ce qu'il aurait fait s'il n'avait pas eu assez. Il m'aurait demandé ? Il serait parti l'air de dire que ça n'avait pas la moindre importance ?  
Mais dans l'escalier, il me demande brusquement si je veux de l'aide pour porter mes affaires et il sourit tellement doux que j'en reste saisi.  
\- Oui,  
Je dis, si bête d'un seul coup.  
\- Je veux bien. Merci... Dany.  
Il soulève ma valise, grimpe les marches. Il prononce mon prénom, l'accentuant comme j'ai fait avec le sien.  
\- Je t'en prie... Aimee.  
C'est fou que ça change tout comme ça. On ne peut plus traiter en étranger une personne dont on connait le prénom. On se glisse dans le dortoir plongé dans le noir. Nos lits sont l'un sous l'autre, les chiffres brillants dans l'obscurité pour les trouver. C'est assez high-tech, comme endroit. Je sors le tiroir sous le lit, il y glisse ma valise. Il demande :  
\- T'as pas faim ?  
\- J'sais pas.  
\- Ils font des hamburgers en bas. Sinon, il doit y avoir des kebabs et des supermarchés dans le coin.  
Je repense à la façon dont il fouillait son sac pour trouver de l'argent. Je me demande ce qu'il a d'autres là dedans, à part des briques de jus de fruits. J'ai envie de boire du vin rosé à la cerise, il fait si chaud. Je vais nous payer des glaces. Un paquet de magnums. Je n'aime pas les kebabs, les hamburgers. Trop... Tout. Je préfère les glaces, les yaourts aromatisés et le vin assorti.  
\- J'aime bien ta veste. C'est Hall-say ?  
\- Hall-say... Oh. Halsey. Ca se prononce Alzi.  
\- Alzi ? Ah bon ?  
\- Ouais. Mais oui, c'est ça.  
Je referme les pans de ma veste. Dans le dos, brodé en rose pale, il est écrit : " If you want to go to heaven you should fuck me tonight ". Dany me regarde avec la tête un peu penchée sur le cote et un drôle de sourire rêveur et absent à la fois. Je l'entraine hors du dortoir.  
\- Viens.  
On marche dans l'air qui ne veut pas se rafraichir tout à fait malgré l'heure tardive. Il y a une épicerie 24/7.  
\- Tu veux une glace ?  
\- Je veux bien.  
Il a un air tellement égal, j'achète un pot de glace au cookie dough parce qu'ils n'ont pas de magnum, je fais chier la personne à la caisse pour deux cuillères en plastique, il est en train de trainer dans les rayons. Quand je lui demande s'il veut autre chose, il secoue la tête et je me demande s'il est au moins un peu défoncé pour avoir une telle tête de rêveur.  
On sort, je ne sais pas ou on pourrait se poser pour manger ça. Il me tire par la manche.  
\- On peut retourner à la gare. S'asseoir au bout d'un quai. Les jambes pendantes et tout ça.  
On fait ça. On traverse la gare qui s'endort, hantée par les clochards. On se pose à ciel ouvert, on ne voit pas les étoiles. Jambes pendantes. Il dit :  
\- J'aime bien faire ça sur le quai du métro. Ça fout la trouille aux gens, parfois ils me parlent. En général ils s'en foutent.  
Je me demande ce que je penserais, ce que je ferais si je le croisais avec les jambes comme ça sur le quai du métro. Si je ferais quoi que ce soit. Je n'en sais rien. Je m'enfermerais dans ma musique et mes pensées, je détournerais la tête. J'aurais sûrement un peu mal au coeur. Mais je ne ferais rien.  
Il fouille son sac, sort un paquet de cookies. Neuf, le paquet.  
\- J'ai piqué ça. Pour aller avec la glace.  
Je ne sais pas quoi dire. Je trouve que piquer dans les magasins, après le lycée, c'est problématique. Je remercie, on pique-nique sous les étoiles noyées.  
\- Tu fais quoi, dans la vie ?  
\- Je me balade.  
\- Je voulais dire...  
\- Je sais ce que tu voulais dire. Je fais rien. Je me balade. T'es étudiant, toi ?  
Je déglutit de la pâte à cookie pas mâchée et j'aimerais tellement de l'alcool pour faire descendre ça. On ne partage pas vraiment, finalement. J'aime pas manger les trucs qu'il faut mâcher, il trouve que la glace c'est trop froid.  
\- Ouais.  
\- Étudiant en quoi ?  
\- En cinéma.  
\- Ça m'étonne pas, tient.  
\- Pourquoi ?  
\- T'as une tête d'étudiant en cinéma.  
\- Une tête d'artiste ?  
Il a la bouche pleine de cookies, il balance des miettes quand il parle. Il s'en fout, s'essuie la bouche sur son bras nu et puis les croisent derrière sa tête en s'allongeant.  
\- Non.  
\- Pourquoi alors ?  
\- Tu ne vas pas aimer.  
Il a l'air beaucoup plus...Normal, alors. L'air de n'importe quel mec craquant et indifférent que je pourrais croiser une nuit sur le quai d'une gare. Il me fait rire, je m'allonge à coté de lui, appuyé sur un coude.  
\- Mais dis.  
\- T'as une tête à faire des études de mec pseudo artiste qui se prend au sérieux.  
\- C'est à cause de mes cheveux ? Ça fait hipster, c'est ça ?  
\- Hipster ? Ça fait tapette.  
\- Hey !  
J'ai l'air offusqué, il rigole.  
\- Quoi ? C'est vrai.  
Je me passe la main dans les cheveux, dubitatif. Je le regarde, allongé à cote de moi. Il a deux cosmos en miniature dans les pupilles. Les mains croisées sur le ventre, l'air brusquement si calme et profond. Piégé sur terre, rêvant d'ailleurs. Je tâte le terrain comme on fait des clapotis à la surface de l'eau.  
\- T'aimes vraiment ma veste ?  
Il soupire. Ses doigts se desserrent, il lève lentement la main, touche la fermeture éclair. Sa voix est rauque, profonde, elle me donne très froid.  
\- J'ai tout le temps envie d'aller au paradis.  
J'ai mal au ventre. Je me sens tellement con d'un coup. Je pose sa main sur la mienne, elle est glacée. Je murmure :  
\- T'as froid ?  
\- J'ai pas envie de bouger d'ici pour le moment, mais tu peux rentrer si tu veux.  
\- Non, ça va.  
Je tiens quand même ses doigts. Fort. Il est triste, je me couche à cote de lui. J'aimerais tellement qu'on puisse voir les étoiles.  
\- Le train, tu rentres chez toi, ou tu vas quelque part ?  
\- Je t'ai dit. Je me balade.  
\- T'as pas beaucoup d'affaires, pour quelqu'un qui se balade.  
Je parle pour parler, j'aimerais avoir les bons mots.  
Il disait qu'un jour, il trouverait les bons mots, et qu'ils seraient simples. Je ne sais plus qui disait ça. Jack Kerouac, je crois. Je suis fasciné par les gens qui parlent peu, et qui réfléchissent avant. Chacun de leurs mots comptent. Moi, je parle à tort et à travers, je suis comme mes fringues, mes cheveux, coloré et provocateur, mais je ne suis rien. J'effleure les choses sans jamais laisser ma marque. Je coule sur le monde et disparait au soleil. Penture à l'eau, dessin sur le sable. Lorsque je partirais, je prendrais jusqu'aux souvenirs de moi. Tout le monde oubliera mon nom.  
Il n'a pas répondu, il a haussé les épaules. Je le soupçonne d'être un vagabond, un prince déchu. Un ange tombé du ciel avec un sac magique plein de plumes, de briquettes de jus de fruits et de poussière d'étoiles.  
\- Dany ?  
Ça fait plusieurs minutes que l'on a pas dit un mot, et moi je ne sais pas faire ça. Ce silence. Il me comprime trop vite.  
\- Oui ?  
Je me blottis un peu contre lui, mon visage près de son épaule. Je glisse ma main contre son bras. Il est mélancolique et crépusculaire à la fois. Il me donne envie de fuir. De demain, prendre un train pour nul part avec lui.  
\- Demain... Je te ferais visiter, si tu veux. Quand on sera dans ma ville. Si tu as envie.  
Il ne dit ni oui ni non. Après un moment, il décroise ses mains sur son ventre et vient prendre la mienne. Il serre fort, en silence. Comme s'il disait oui, et merci, et ce monde qui nous entoure ne nous engloutira pas.  
Puis sans la lâchée, il se redresse et dit : " Viens."  
Je viens. On part sur les voies. Dans le noir, on quitte la ville à pieds, il n'existe plus que nous dans l'univers, l'espèce humaine a été dévastée et nous sommes les seuls survivants. J'ai le coeur qui bat trop fort d'envie qu'il presse son corps contre le mien et m'embrasse et j'aimerais penser à autre chose, j'aimerais être pris la noirceur du ciel et dans les tourbillons de son esprit, mais je ne pense qu'à ses lèvres. Oh, embrasse moi. J'ai envie d'avoir moins peur et plus la tête qui tourne.  
\- Je n'avais pas de billet, tu sais. Je ne sais même pas ou il allait, ce train.  
Il tient fort mes doigts pour ne pas que je lâche sans même écouter ce qu'il a à dire. Je le regarde fixement, sans comprendre ce qu'il me dit, ce qu'il y a à comprendre en dessous du factuel.  
\- Je vais au hasard. J'essaye de ne pas regarder ou vont les trains. C'est l'aventure.  
\- Tu ne te fais pas contrôler ?  
Il hausse les épaules.  
\- Je me débrouille.  
\- Et pour dormir ?  
\- Ici et là.  
C'est vraiment un vagabond. Un troubadour, un prince déchu. Comme dans ma tête. Je n'ai plus tellement envie qu'il m'embrasse, d'un coup. Enfin, si. Mais il est fascinant plus que désirable. J'ai envie de l'écouter encore. Il se dessine dans ma tête, je veux savoir. Plan-séquence, contre plongé sur son visage appuyé contre la vitre d'un train. Endormi, dans le même tee-shirt de coton bleu inusable. Quand il ouvre les yeux, on se rend compte que toutes les couleurs sont délavées, sauf ses pupilles, et ce qu'il regarde. Les forets vert sombre à l'extérieur. C'est si beau que j'ai envie de pleurer. De me ruer dans ses bras pour le ressentir.  
Je frisonne. Il m'ouvre ses bras. Quand je m'y blottis, Je sens son nez contre ma nuque rasée. Il respire l'odeur de mon crâne, ça gronde dans mes hanches. Son étreinte est tendre. Il touche ma nuque, les cotés rasés de mon crâne. Glisse ses doigts dans les longues mèches décolorées.  
\- Tu serais beau, tout rasé. Tu ferais moins...  
\- Ça pose un problème, que je " fasse tapette " ? Au moins, c'est clair pour tout le monde.  
\- Ça ne regarde pas tout le monde.  
\- C'est mon identité.  
\- Tapette ?  
\- Non. Gay. Et si tu pouvais ne pas employer ce mot super insultant...  
On s'enlace, je m'énerve, il est plein d'étoiles et de préjugés. Il n'a pas reculé. Il passe toujours ses doigts dans mes cheveux. Il dit, très bas :  
\- J'aime juste pas les cases. Je préfère l'inexplicable. Le secret.  
Ses doigts caressent la partie rasé, effleurent mon visage, approchent. Il redessine mes sourcils, mon nez, mes pommettes, faussetés, s'il passe sur ma bouche je vais lui sauter dessus.  
\- J'ai envie de te couper les cheveux.  
C'est la chose la plus érotique que l'on m'ait jamais dite.  
\- Tu serais magnifique. Avec ta peau. Tes yeux. Tu ressemblerait à un prince arabe.  
Il caresse mon crâne, ma nuque et mon visage. Lentement. Son pouce passe sur ma lèvre, il répète " magnifique ". Je dis " D'accord."  
On retourne à la ville. J'ai les mains moites, on fait le tour des épiceries du coin en demandant si quelqu'un peut nous prêter une tondeuse. Il en trouve une, on me fait asseoir dans une arrière boutique. Ce n'est pas lui qui le fait. Je sens le métal froid, mes cheveux tombent. A mi chemin, je suis horrifié. Mais qu'est ce que je fais ? Je n'ai même pas bu, c'est quoi ? Il suffit qu'un mec me fasse du gringue trois minutes et je me transforme en bubule d'amour rose obéissante qui dit oui à n'importe quoi ?  
Je suis sorti avec un mec comme ça, une fois. enfin, sorti. J'étais raide de lui. Lui.... Il devait m'apprécier, au mieux. Mais c'était horrible. Je n'avais plus rien. Plus aucun libre arbitre. J'obéissais. Il ne demandait pas grand chose, mais c'était inscrit en moi.  
Je devais être tellement ridicule.  
\- Et voilà ! Tu veux un miroir, mec ?  
\- Non ! Pas tout de suite !  
C'est Dany qui a crié ça. J'ai la tête qui tourne un peu, je la bouge pour m'habituer, à l'absence de poids comme à l'air. Ça va. C'est... J'ai mal au coeur mais ça va. Il m'entraîne par la main, je suis en fixant mes pieds. Il ne faut pas que je tombe.  
\- On va dormir, maintenant. Il fait froid et il est tard. Non ! Ne cherche pas ton reflet. Viens. Je vais te montrer, viens.  
Je marche en fixant mes pieds, il me tire par la main. Dans l'escalier de l'auberge de jeunesse, j'ai la tête qui tourne tellement fort d'un coup et je ne sais pas comment, je me retrouve assis sur les marches.  
\- Aimee ?  
Il prend mon visage dans ses mains, je sens le bout de ses doigts tapoter mes tempes. Il sent la cigarette et le savon. Ses yeux sont d'une couleur insaisissable, brillants comme de la nacre.  
\- Ça ne va pas ?  
\- J'sais pas.  
Il me regarde de haut en bas, lentement. Puis je ne comprends pas bien, il s'approche, passe ses bras autour de moi et brusquement me soulève, me porte recroquevillé contre lui et je m'agrippe, sac de nœuds, roulé en boule de membres. Je ferme les yeux jusqu'à qu'il me dépose sur le carrelage froid de la salle de douches. Je crie quand il me jette de l'eau sur le visage. J'ai l'impression d'être glacé de partout. Puis il passe ses mains sur mon front et mon crâne, ses mains glacées et ça me fait du bien. Il m'aide à me lever. Il dit : "Regarde-toi".  
Je m'observe dans la glace.  
J'ai l'air très différent, sans mes cheveux blonds. mes yeux ne sont pas pareils. Mes pommettes non plus. Je fais... Je ne sais pas.  
\- Tu aimes bien ?  
\- Je crois, oui.  
\- Tu es très beau.  
Je croise son regard dans la glace. Il est appuyé contre le mur derrière moi, les mains dans les poches.  
Il n'a pas l'air heureux.  
Mais je ne sais pas quoi lui dire.  
Je me retourne, lui prend la main. Sans rien dire, je l'entraine vers le dortoir. Il marche tête baissée comme moi tout à l'heure. On enlève nos chaussures et moi ma veste, on grimpe tous les deux dans le lit du haut. Blottis l'un contre l'autre, mes bras autour de son cou et les siens autour de ma taille. Je frotte son dos, embrasse son front. On parle par murmures, on s'endort déjà presque. On se serre si fort. Tout est trouble, je suis baladé par des vagues de sueur glacée.  
Il me dit :  
\- Je n'allais pas prendre le train, j'allais me jeter sur les voies.  
\- Pourquoi tu ferais ça ?  
\- J'en ai marre de me balader. Je te l'ai dit, je veux aller au paradis.  
Si je pouvais l'embrasser, si je pouvais lui dire qu'il y a d'autre moyens... Trouve ton paradis sur terre, jamais plus tu ne craindra la mort. Je me redresse un peu, au dessus de lui. Repousse ses cheveux de son front, me penche vers sa bouche. Il appuie sa main sur mon coeur pour me maintenir à distance.  
\- Non. C'est pas comme ça que ça marche.  
\- Juste un baiser. S'il te plait.  
\- Je peux pas. Faut que j'y aille. Je viens pas avec toi demain.  
\- Tu vas ou alors ?  
\- Ailleurs.  
\- Tu continues à te balader ?  
\- Qu'est ce je pourrais faire d'autre ?  
Il se dégage, descend du lit. Je ne comprends rien.  
\- Dany attends ! Qu'est ce que j'ai fait de mal ?  
Des " Chuts ! " étouffés proviennent d'autres lits. Je descend à sa suite, on se dispute dans le couloir. Je vois des flashs, je ne comprends rien.  
Je cligne. On est dans le lit, blottis l'un contre l'autre à parler. Sois j'ai eu une absence, sois c'était un rêve éclair.  
\- ....Je veux aller au paradis.  
Ou une chance de changer les choses.  
\- Emmène moi, alors.  
\- Je croyais que c'était toi qui devait me montrer le chemin.  
ll touche mes hanches sous mon tee-shirt. Caresse mon flanc de ses doigts. Son corps est chaud, noueux, il se crispe un peu, se tend au contact du mien. Je fonds contre sa bouche, j'ai l'impression d'être composé de soie à l'état liquide. Je sens ses mains fouiller, ses ongles s'enfoncer comme ses dents, je halète. Il me laisse seul et démoli, vide et plein de son odeur, il disparait. Flashs, mes poumons se vident brusquement. Les vêtements reviennent comme si le temps remontait. Il rit tout bas.  
\- Tu t'endors. On discutera demain.  
Il ne faut pas que je m'endorme. Il va disparaitre pour de bon. Je m'agrippe à lui, je serre ses doigts à lui faire mal.  
\- Tu restes toute la nuit, tu promets ?  
\- Je promets.  
\- Et tout à l'heure... L'heure tu... Disais et...  
Les mots s'emmêlent sur ma langue, mon esprit est plein d'ombres. Pas tout de suite, ne t'endors pas tout de suite....  
\- Sauter sur les voies...C'était pas... Tu....  
Je n'entends même pas la réponse. Je sombre. Je fais cauchemars sur cauchemars. Il meurt à répétition, écrasés par des trains très sombres dont les fumées sont toxiques, qui déraillent et m'éclaboussent de son sang. Je me réveille à peine, le temps de le serrer, d'entendre deux battements de son coeur avant de sombrer à nouveau.  
Mon réveil sonne. La mélodie déchire mon cauchemar comme une toile.  
Il n'est pas là.  
J'a envie de vomir.  
Je trébuche hors du lit. M'étale sur le sol, m'éclate le menton et me mords la lèvre de la façon la plus désastreuse possible.  
Je me rue hors de la chambre. Il faut que j'aille le chercher avant qu'il ne saute.  
Il sort des toilettes, me sourit.  
Il n'est pas mort.  
Je me jette sur lui. Sa bouche a un goût de sang, je met un moment à me rendre compte que c'est le mien. Mais il s'en fout, on est allongés par terre dans le couloir à 5h du matin à nous embrasser et rien d'autre ne compte. Il caresse mon crâne nu et je frisonne. Il finit par me repousser.  
\- Tu pisses le sang.  
\- Tu prends le train avec moi, hein ?  
Il disait que non, mais je ne sais plus si c'était un cauchemar ou la réalité. Il hésite, on se relève.  
\- Viens te nettoyer.  
\- Mais tu prends le train avec moi ?  
Il roule du papier toilette, le mouille et me le donne. J'attends qu'il réponde, il finit par hausser les épaules.  
\- Oui. D'accord.  
Alors je jette le papier toilette plein de sang et je me jette sur lui. On s'enferme dans une des cabines de douche. J'ai enlevé mon tee-shirt, nos baisers sanglants ont laissés des marques douloureuses sur mon torse et le sien.  
\- On va rater le train.  
\- Et alors ?  
\- Faut que tu rentres chez toi...  
\- Seulement si tu viens avec moi.  
\- J'ai déjà dit oui.  
J'ai la main dans son caleçon, les siennes croisées sur ma nuque. Il répète :  
\- On va rater le train, je te dis...  
\- On es déjà dedans.  
\- Quoi ?  
Je glisse contre lui, lèvres contre sa hanche, genoux au sol.  
\- On va au paradis. C'est pas ce que tu voulais ?  
Son rire qui tremble à l'intérieur.  
Un dernier flash.  
Paradis.

**Author's Note:**

> Merci d'avoir lu. J'espère que ça vous aura plu.  
> @handsbruised


End file.
